The present invention relates to a rubber composition and a pneumatic tire prepared by using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rubber composition containing specific carbon black which provides a pneumatic tire having an excellent balance between a rolling resistance and an abrasion resistance and a pneumatic tire containing the same.